1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable storage devices and carrying cases and, more particularly, to a portable storage device and carrying case especially adapted for storing and carrying compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A compact disc (CD) is a popular medium for recording music and information. Generally, compact discs are relatively expensive compared to cassette tapes, and large collections of compact discs are quite valuable. Portable storage containers exist for compact discs. However, to provide security for stored compact discs, it would be desirable if a compact disc storage container had a door and a lock for securing the door. Moreover, to prevent unauthorized carrying off of a storage container, it would be desirable if a storage container for compact discs were provided which can be secured to a specific location.
A storage container for compact discs generally includes specific portions designed to receive the compact discs. Yet, the compact discs generally do not fit very tightly in the CD receiving portions. As a result, when the storage container is carried, the compact discs may rattle during transport. In this respect, it would be desirable if a compact disc carrying case were provided which had provisions for precluding rattling of compact discs during transport in the carrying case.
When a person employs a storage and carrying case for compact discs, the person often desires to carry additional items in the carrying case along with the compact discs. In this respect, it would be desirable if a compact disc carrying case included an internal storage area for storing items other than compact discs. Moreover, it would be desirable if the internal storage area included its own lock for securing items stored therein.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to portable storage containers, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,390; 4,842,032; 4,889,244; 5,051,725; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 320,128.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,390 and 5,051,725 disclose respective portable security containers that have a lock and key. However, no provision is made for retaining the stored items in special holders for keeping the stored items in an ordered, organized manner. In this respect, it would be desirable if a storage container that has a lock and key has provisions for retaining stored compact discs in an ordered, organized manner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,032, 4,889,244, and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 320,128 disclose respective compact disc storage cases that have no provisions for securing the compact discs. Moreover, none of these devices have devices for preventing the stored compact discs from rattling.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use portable storage containers for storing compact discs, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a portable compact disc storage apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a door and a lock for securing the door; (2) can be secured to a specific location; (3) has provisions for precluding rattling of compact discs during transport in the carrying case; (4) includes an internal storage area for storing items other than compact discs; (5) the internal storage area includes its own lock for securing items stored therein; and (7) has provisions for retaining stored compact discs in an ordered, organized manner. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique portable compact disc storage apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident. For example, the present invention can also be used for storing recorded media generally, not just compact discs. More specifically, an appropriately dimensioned embodiment of the apparatus of the present invention can also be used for storing audio and video tapes of different size.